


Rising to the Challenge

by sarahcakes613



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Microwaves, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: Sonny wants to see if he can get Rafael to come before the microwave beeps.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Rising to the Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_sb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_sb/gifts).



> The prompt was for something very different, but something tells me she won't mind. 😉

Sonny’s hand slides down Rafael’s ass to probe gently.

“How long til the microwave beeps?” He asks, fingers dipping in to find Rafael still loose from before.

“Six minutes,” Rafael gasps as Sonny’s crooked fingers brush against their mark.

“Think I can get you off before it finishes?”

“You’re welcome to try,” Rafael responds, bending over the counter.

Sonny doesn’t hesitate, kneeling behind him, fingers pumping and his tongue joining in. He licks around Rafael’s rim, thrusting his fingers in rhythm.

Seconds before their time is up, Rafael comes with a shout so loud it drowns out the ensuing buzzer.


End file.
